


Toyollo*

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [6]
Category: AAA - Fandom, Aztec Religion, Lucha Libre, Lucha Underground
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Crossover, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: В крови Сына Призрака течет память древнего народа, науатль, и их сила. Ему ведомы пути нагвалей и духов. Однажды, он уходит за одним из новых духом, а возвращается уже совершенно другим… Техано Младший, его коллега и, что уж скрывать, любовник, будучи в курсе этой особенности своего любовника, сперва не особо-то и переживал, но время шло, вестей не было, чувства и дурная кровь нагнетали. В конце концов, Техано отправляется на поиски Сына Призрака, у которого теперь появилось новое лицо…





	

**Author's Note:**

> *науатль "наше сердце"

\- Его зовут Камакстли, - Миль смотрел поверх ряда горящих свечей в огромное темное обсидиановое зеркало. Оно не отражало ничего, но через него можно было заглянуть в мир забытых богов, откуда Владыка Миктлана вернулся не так давно.  
\- Охотник? - уточнила Катрина.  
\- Да. Нагваль станет хорошим вместилищем. В нем уже течет кровь Камакстли.  
\- Ты уверен, что готов к этой битве?  
Миль поднялся. Она знала, что его обуревает ярость – никто не имел права усомниться в его силе! –, но столетия беспомощности и забвения научили его оценивать реальность по-другому. В настоящем ему приходилось признать – шанс потерпеть неудачу есть. Впрочем, сама Катрина в нем не сомневалась. Как и прежде.  
\- Я хочу крови, - заявил он, наконец.  
Она ухмыльнулась:  
\- Пойдем.  
Скоро настанет время, когда каждый, входящий в Храм, станет протягивать ему чашу крови. Скоро, но пока еще - нет. Но и он, и она научились ждать. А до тех пор рядом всегда найдется тот, кто не откажет.

Техано Младший стоял на пороге охотничьего дома и не решался зайти. Не в его характере была нерешительность, но сейчас он колебался, пусть и не потому, что боялся, а потому, что не знал, кто встретит его в этом доме сегодня, и как ему говорить с этим “кем-то”. А он не любил этих… неопределенностей.  
Призрака он знал хорошо. А Короля Куэрно - нет. Человек, который носил оба имени, был когда-то его лучшим другом и любовником. Однако, теперь он отдалялся все сильнее с каждым днем, его окутывала тьма и, хотя уж кто-кто, а Техано себя "добрым" и "светлым" бы в жизни не назвал, его напрягала ставшая присущей его другу жестокость, расчетливость и хитрость Короля Куэрно, заменившие порывистость, самовлюбленность и бесстрашие Призрака. Король Куэрно завернулся в черную пелену безжалостности, первобытного благородства и жажды крови, и не давал Техано пробиться дальше, чем за поверхностную улыбку и дежурные слова. Техано бесился и злился - он ненавидел, когда у него что-то пытались отобрать. Без боя он не сдавался никогда. А в этот раз было и вовсе отвратительно: у него отбирали не просто что-то что ему нравилось и было дорого, а кого-то кому был нужен он сам, весь, со своим мерзким взрывным нравом и горячей головой. Техано и не думал о том, как привязался к Призраку, пока однажды тот не отказал ему. Но в тот момент Техано смог смирить свои порывы, уговаривая себя, что он прекрасно понимает, в чем дело. Просто Призраку нужно побыть с самим собой. Призрак доверял ему… а потому Техано знал о том, во что сперва трудно было поверить: его друг был колдуном, шаманом народа науатль, хранителем древнего ацтекского знания. Он мог говорить с духами и использовать их силу. Самым близким его духом и был тот, кого он звал Призрак. С ним он составлял одно целое. Он говорил, что может стать Призраком, что это - его нагваль... Техано не очень понимал, что тот имел в виду. Раньше не понимал.  
Как-то раз Призрак сказал, что почувствовал нового сильного духа, которого сможет призвать. Честолюбие и стремление к большей власти никогда не были ему чужды. А с каждым новым духом, согласившимся на плотную связку, на “контракт” за право почувствовать мир смертных вновь, пусть и в чужом теле, шаман становился сильнее. Техано только пожал плечами: он уважал право друга на его жизнь без него и на эту “противоестественную” сторону. В которую сам он верить не хотел.  
Иногда Призрак “охотился” на духов, но в конце концов всегда возвращался – в мир людей, в ринг и в его, Техано, постель.  
Когда Призрак снова ушел сюда, в свой охотничий домик, Техано не особо-то обеспокоился: пройдет неделя… Но его друга не было неделю, вторую, месяц… Техано звонил пару раз. Голос на том конце телефона становился все нейтральнее, а разговоры все суше. А потом пошел слух, что человека с татуировками Призрака видели на подпольных боях, на задворках Лос-Анжелеса, в местечке с претенциозным названием Храм. Техано сам не понял, как отыскал место и оказался на трибунах, в нетерпении ожидая появления того, кого тут звали Король Куэрно. Да, это был Призрак! Он надел другую маску и взял другое имя, но это тело Техано узнал бы хоть ты его в мешок спрячь. Только вот глаза, смотревшие в прорези маски, стали холоднее, сосредоточеннее и жестче. Техано это разозлило. Его обдало жаром. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы посредством кулаков пробраться в раздевался и разобраться с этой тварью прямо там. Только то, что он не хотел здесь ни перед кем выставлять на показ свою слабость, и остановило. Но в этот же вечер он поехал вовсе не домой, а к охотничьему домику Призрака…  
И вот теперь вокруг сжимала кольцо ночь. Техано только что вышел из своего джипа и стоял перед охотничьим домиком, не решаясь войти! Какая-то идиотская осмотрительность завладела им.  
Одно время этот дом был приветлив к Техано, хотя это и было личное убежище Призрака. Техано приходил сюда редко. Как будет теперь?  
\- Войдешь? – раздалось чуть ли не над самым ухом.  
Техано едва не подпрыгнул.  
\- Твою ж мать! – ругнулся он, оборачиваясь.  
На него смотрел Король Куэрно, склонив голову к левому плечу и внимательно изучая. В его взгляде было напряжение, но едва ли угроза. Он подошел ближе и встал практически вплотную, а потом втянул носом воздух. Техано передернуло – это было слегка пугающе, но куда больше – возбуждающе. Куэрно стоял настолько близко, что Техано чувствовал тепло его тела, будто бы он только что бежал, хотя бегать по лесу и не угробить белоснежную рубашку и не потерять эту пижонскую ковбойскую шляпу было бы, пожалуй, невозможно. Хотя кто знает, что теперь мог или не мог его "друг"…  
\- Ненауаль… - тихо произнес Техано, обращаясь к нему, и заметил даже под маской, как скривил лицо тот при звуке своего настоящего имени.  
\- Проходи, - кивнул он.  
Техано почувствовал себя пойманным. Он расправил плечи и шагнул к дому, позволяя Куэрно идти за собой. Ощущение было такое, будто он ступил в пропасть.

Внутри дома, наконец, пахло жизнью. Обычно там было ощущение пустоты и серости, остановившегося времени. Несмотря на то, что когда Призрак выходил к людям, его никогда нельзя было назвать не-живым или не-энергичным или не-притягательным, он оставался призраком, и тут, в его "логове", это было заметно как нигде больше. Теперь же в камине горел огонь, пахло травами и чем-то пряным, будто кто-то запекал мясо со специями, но это было настолько не в духе того человека, которого знал Техано, что он замер прямо на пороге. Он понял это только когда снова, прямо над ухом, услышал голос Короля Куэрно, более жесткий, низкий и напряженный, чем у Призрака:  
\- Так ты дашь мне войти? – произнес он насмешливо.  
Техано посторонился. Да, теперь тут пахло жизнью. И смертью.  
Куэрно включил лампу в дальнем углу основной комнаты, и Техано понял, почему подумал так: на стенах появились звериные головы. Многие из них были искажены яростным оскалом. И он сомневался, что Ненауаль прикупил их в магазине – слишком мастерски они были выполнены, слишком живо смотрели, слишком были похожи на жертв Короля-Охотника. Так мог сделать только сам убийца.  
\- Нравится? - поинтересовался Куэрно.  
\- Еще не решил, - отозвался Техано. - Не знал, что тебе нравится охотиться.  
Куэрно посмотрел на него пристально и поинтересовался:  
\- Боишься, я стану охотиться на тебя?  
\- А ты станешь? - Техано ушел от ответа.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил тот, отворачиваясь и начиная развязывать чужую, малознакомую, "кровавую" маску. Техано немного расслабился. И тогда охотник ударил: - Я уже поймал тебя.  
Техано хотел возразить, но вовремя остановился: такое ощущение, что теперь его друг мог чуять ложь, да и зачем врать другу? В конце концов, именно он, Техано, пришел к нему, а не наоборот.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? - вопрос был холодным. Не такой прием Техано ожидал.  
\- Хотел поговорить, - сухо отозвался он.  
\- Теперь - не хочешь? - Куэрно стянул маску, отложил ее в какой-то сундучок и только потом повернулся.  
Техано всегда приятно удивляло, как молодо тот выглядит без маски... Только теперь все еще юношеские черты его лица стали жестче, заострились. Он начал отращивать волосы.  
\- Ну почему же... - похабно улыбнулся Техано.  
\- Потому что ты хочешь не говорить, - ухмыльнулся Ненауаль.  
У Техано от сердца отлегло: похоже, необходимым элементом колдовства его друга была маска. Маску снял и убрал – и вот снова нормальный человек… Ненауаль.  
Его Ненауаль.  
\- Ты прав, я хочу не только поговорить, - уточнил Техано, снимая шляпу и напяливая ее на угол спинки дивана.  
Ненауаль иронично ухмыльнулся, положил ладони на свой загривок и потянулся, демонстрируя мощную длинную шею - открывая её Техано. Тот сделал шаг навстречу в намерении сграбастать этого придурка в охапку и оставить ему такой засос, чтобы даже в самых сумасшедших мечтах не смел забыть, кому он принадлежит... Сейчас злость на него и обида за недоверие, как и все подозрения отошли на задний план. Сейчас Техано хотел только одного... А Ненауаль быстро проскользил ладонями по своей шее, по груди и - отвернулся!  
\- Так что ты хочешь обсудить?  
Техано разозлился вновь и теперь – намного сильнее. А Ненауаль прошёл вглубь комнаты и вправо, туда, где была кухня, но если говорить о реальности, это была просто комната, вроде как оборудованная, как кухня, но использовался там только холодильник с полу-походным запасом продуктов. Обычно. Но не теперь.   
Ненауаль снял с крючка прихватку – Техано даже удивиться не успел, откуда она тут взялась – и открыл духовку. И черт возьми пахло оттуда так, что у Техано желудок от голода свело! Ненауаль вытащил противень и водрузил его на плиту: на нем был как-то хитро запечённый огромный кусок мяса в каких-то травках, источавший неприлично аппетитный аромат:  
\- Я даже знать не хочу, кто научил тебя этому, - прокомментировал Техано недовольно и чуть ли не ревностно, надеясь, что желудок не подставит его, издав какой-нибудь звук. Ему снова стало на редкость неуютно, хотя казалось бы домашняя еда наоборот располагает к приятному теплому вечеру.  
А Ненауалю, похоже, и не надо было никаких звуков, потому что он заметил, с усмешкой:   
\- Ты голоден.  
Он включил, наконец, две лампы местного освещения, рассеивая полумрак кухни, в которой было лишь одно окошко, да и то по вечернему времени уж света ни черта не давало. Ненауаль и прежде не любил яркий свет, а теперь стало казаться, что свет ему даже мешает. Очертания предметов сделались четче, Ненауаль и весь его образ точно вышел из расплывчатой тени, и происходящее уже трудно было посчитать пьяным бредом, как о том секунду назад с надеждой подумал Техано.  
А хозяин между тем достал две тарелки и огромный нож, умело отрезал по паре кусков мяса на каждую. Техано начало казаться, что он в каком-то абсурдном фильме ужасов: он бы уже не удивился, если бы его вроде бы друг вдруг накинулся на него с этим ножом. Точнее – удивился бы меньше. Ненауатль меж тем поставил тарелки на стол и кивнул Техано:  
\- В первом ящике справа от тебя вилки и ножи, - а сам отвернулся к холодильнику и достал оттуда бутылку текилы.  
Прежде чем он захлопнул дверцу, Техано заметил еще одну прозрачную бутыль без лейблов, полную лишь до половины чем-то красным и куда более плотной консистенции, чем алкоголь или какой-нибудь сок. Ненауаль поймал его взгляд и прокомментировал:  
\- Это оленья. Не человеческая, - посчитал нужным уточнить он.  
\- Оленья что? - не понял Техано.  
\- Кровь, - с непониманием, будто бы это было абсолютно нормальным фактом, пояснил тот. – Садись, - как ни в чем ни бывало кивнул он на место напротив себя.  
Техано постарался не отразить на своем лице ничего и, понадеявшись, что если он будет вести себя по правилам этого сумасшедшего дома, то выйдет отсюда живым и, может быть, даже с ответами на свои вопросы, достал приборы на двоих и опустился на стул. Ненауаль налил две стопки.  
\- За встречу, - ухмыльнулся Ненауаль. – Пей.  
Они чокнулись и опрокинули. Горло обожгло, приятное тепло потекло по глотке. Забористая.  
Техано принялся есть, стараясь не спешить. Мясо было просто невыносимо вкусным. Нет, в целом, он уже понял стратегию Ненауаля – усыпить его бдительность и злость своими новоприобретенными талантами. Явно… Потом, видимо, он собирался просить прощения и бурно примиряться. Техано не был даже против такого развития событий. Но так просто сдаваться он не собирался.  
Сам Ненауаль тоже молчал, спокойно уплетая из своей тарелки. Техано украдкой бросал на него взгляды, пытаясь понять, к чему весь этот фарс, но лицо того было нейтрально. Это было подобно какому-то ритуалу. Гостеприимства, что ли. В молчании текло время, кусок в горло Техано не лез, несмотря на то, что мяса вкуснее еще было поискать, когда и где только этот гад научился так готовить… Так, что все-таки он увлекся, а когда закончил, понял, что уже несколько минут Ненауаль изучает его.  
\- Будешь еще? – спокойно и тихо поинтересовался он.  
\- Спасибо, - Техано стало неловко. – Нет.  
Ненауаль ухмыльнулся. Техано подумал, что тот, должно быть, принял этот отказ на счет готовки и как бы не подумал, что он отказывается от его гостепреимства... Это было идиотично и невероятно. Но Техано не удивился бы, если его «друг» попросил его к чертовой матери. Однако, Ненауаль просто забрал его и свою тарелку, поставил их в раковину и налил им по стопке текилы. Техано кивнул:  
\- Спасибо.  
Хозяин дома кивнул в ответ.  
Она жахнули. Ненауаль тяжело ударил стопкой о стол и предложил:  
\- Говори.  
\- Это ты – говори! – Техано просто охренел от такого предложения. - Что случилось?! Куда ты, мать твою, свалил?!  
Ненауаль склонил голову к одному плечу, именно так, как делал Куэрно, как бы принимая и понимая его вопросы, но не собираясь на них отвечать, намекая, что ответ он знает и сам: вон он, тут, занимается своими поисками и охотой на духа...  
\- То есть ты просто решил, что старые друзья и любовники тебе не нужны, новых заведёшь?! - терпение у Техано кончалось, он все повышал голос.  
\- Так вот в чем дело... - протянул многозначительно Ненауаль, быстрым движением языка облизав нижнюю губу: так он делал, когда соглашался, что был не прав, но не собирался этого признавать.  
Для Техано этого было более, чем достаточно: он был прав, мать его, он был прав! Его сорвало!  
\- Ну и кого ты трахаешь теперь?!! - Техано просто-таки взвыл.  
\- Что? - не понял тот, а потом просто отмахнулся: - Я не с кем не сплю. Но ты прав, я пропал совершенно. Я говорил с тобой... Неделю?  
\- Три! Три недели назад!! Давай, дрянь!, скажи мне, кого ты кроешь! Сперва убью его, потом - тебя!!  
Ненауаль должен был сдать, зажаться, начать что-то объяснять - он всегда так делал, если уж у них случались размолвки, но вместо этого он зашёлся смехом. Он поднялся и попытался подойти к Техано, но тот вскочил и, вскинув руку в сильном рывке, схватил мужчину за плечо, развернул мощным движением и вжал его спиной в стену.   
Ненауаль хорошенько приложился затылком – Техано услышал этот звук глухого удара будто ударился сам – и едва слышно застонал, на секунду зажмурившись, стремясь разогнать боль, а потом тихо хрипло засмеялся, выгибаясь ему навстречу. У того внутри все сжалось: он был зол на эту тварь, слов таких нет, как зол, он не доверял этому, новому, в повадках Ненауаля, но не мог заставить себя не реагировать на его тело, на его взгляд, на его слова и звук голоса.  
\- Я - идиот, детка, - голос Ненауаля звучал низко, почти рычаще. Он поднял руку и мягко коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. - Я думал, ты просто забудешь меня. Вот и все...  
\- Я что? Похож на семнадцатилетнюю дуру, которой можно заговорить зубы "правильными словами"?! - Техано практически зарычал сам, пытаясь не сорваться на стон и не вжаться щекой в ладонь этого невыносимого человека. Или лучше сказать - нечеловека?!  
\- Нет, - согласно кивнул тот.  
Техано не успел ничего сделать: он ослабил хватку на секунду и вот уже Ненауаль напористо и подчиняюще целовал его, надавливая на затылок так, что захоти Техано вырваться - не смог бы. Да он и не хотел. Он слишком не ожидал такого рывка, хоть и надеялся именно на него. Его тоска по своему ненормальному любовнику оказалась намного сильнее, чем он признавал перед самим собой, и теперь он просто не мог разорвать этот поцелуй, сдаваясь на милость победителя. И вот уже Техано оказался вжат спиной в стену, а Ненауаль голодно шарил руками по его телу, сгребая рубашку в кулаки, вытаскивая ее из-за пояса джинс в попытке добраться до его кожи... Вдруг он отстранился на секунду, давая вдохнуть. На его лице была такая самодовольная ухмылка, что Техано вспылил снова, вскинул правый локоть, метя этой сволочи в подбородок, но похоже это была продуманная провокация – мужчина отступил на шаг, перехватывая его руку и отвешивая ему затрещину, да так, что теперь Техано шибанулся затылком до звезд и, похоже, прикусил губу до крови, а когда перед глазами посветлело, он обнаружил, что целуется мордой со стеной, а этот засранец держит его руку в болевом захвате и лапает за задницу.  
\- Еще? - издевательски спросил Ненауатль.  
Техано протестующе застонал. На что получил многозначительный ответ - его любовничек заломил ему руку сильнее, запястье пронзило болью, он зашипел, попытался вывернуться, но не преуспел и вынужден был повернуться к двери.  
\- Пойдем, ненаглядный мой, - раздалось над ухом ласковое, - вспомним то, что мы оба безрезультатно пытались забыть, - Ненауаль тихо рассмеялся.  
Смех был жестким, не смехом Призрака... Это был смех Куэрно. Техано напрягся, но вырываться не стал, понимая, что это - бесполезно, если только он действительно не собирается набить тому морду и, желательно, до беспамятства: Ненауаль всегда поднимался до тех пор, пока мог морально, наплевав на физические возможности и общепринятые ограничения, и вряд ли Куэрно как-то повлиял на него в этом плане, разве что сделал еще более жестким и терпимым к увечьям и крови. Призрак не любил пускать свою кровь, но опять же – насколько хорошо Техано действительно знал Призрака? И так ли ему не нравилась жестокость Куэрно?  
\- Я в состоянии идти самостоятельно... – буркнул он, стараясь не показать, насколько по душе ему эта боль. Настолько, что в штанах стало совершенно тесно.  
\- В состоянии, - согласился Куэрно. – Но ты не знаешь дороги, - и он толкнул его в спину, принуждая идти.  
Честно говоря, Ненауаль был прав. Техано не знал, где в этом доме постель, только догадывался, что на втором этаже, больше просто негде, если она здесь вообще есть. Призрак никогда не приглашал его туда. Ночевать Техано никогда не оставался. Когда их разбирало потрахаться - резвились, где застало. А чаще всего заставало за домом, где Призрак обычно рубил дрова для растопки, обнаженный по пояс, покрытый потом, невыносимо красивыми мощными ударами... Техано шутил после, что тот еще антураж для гей-порно, но поделать с собой ничего не мог – демонстрация силы любовника заставляла его вспыхивать как спичку, а Ненауаль... он обожал, когда им любовались, и это возбуждало его до крайней степени. Что возбуждало Куэрно Техано не знал, но где-то в дальнем - и очень темном, как беззвездная ночь, - уголке души он не отказался бы узнать… Однако, быть быком на поводу он не собирался!  
Он послушно дошел до лестницы, но на второй ступеньке резко повернулся спиной к тяжелым перилами - они бы выдержали и таран машиной - и наплевав на боль в руке, вдавил в них Ненауаля. Тот либо не ожидал сопротивления, либо наоборот. Он отпустил его руку; Техано тут же вдарил с разворота в корпус. Ненауаль согнулся пополам, но как только Техано занес руку для второго удара, предательски вдарил по левой ноге, выбивая из равновесия. Техано грохнулся с матом на ступеньки, ударяясь затылком и хребтом, Ненауаль всем своим весом запрыгнул на его торс и вцепился руками в его голову, но бить о ступени не стал: когда перед взглядом Техано немного прояснилось, он понял, что тот просто его разглядывает... А потом Ненауаль вдруг начал мягко двигать пальцами, массируя виски Техано... Он убрал одну руку, провел пальцами по лбу Техано, прослеживая его шрамы, потом по брови и, наконец, по губам, смазывая кровь из уголка губ.  
\- Твоя гордость... - он жадно смотрел на губы Техано. - Я едва не забыл ее вкус.  
Он поднес руку к своим губами и облизал окровавленный палец, закатывая глаза от удовольствия. Техано стало жарко, перед глазами поплыло - ему нравилась эта расчетливая жестокость Куэрно.  
\- Пойдем, - он мягко улыбнулся, поднимаясь и слезая с него, начиная расстегивать рубашку, внимательно глядя на него. Взгляд Куэрно был завораживающим. Но он же был и взглядом Ненауаля, и взглядом Призрака. Все-таки, это было одно и то же сознание, одно и то же сердце... Ненауаль стянул рубашку и Техано окончательно потерял способность соображать связно: то ли за те пару месяцев, что он не видел своего любовника, тот возмужал, то ли просто раскачался и вытянулся - его тело стало еще более рельефным, красивым и сильным. Похоже, охотничий стиль жизни шел ему на пользу... Он провел ладонью по груди и торсу, красуясь, и, вызывающе заправив большой палец за пояс джинс, заметно топорщившихся в паху, развернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице. Техано даже не пришло в голову, что тот дает ему последний шанс – убраться отсюда подальше, если не больше – жить нормальной человеческой жизнью. Он просто поднялся и последовал за Куэрно.  
В целом, Техано угадал касательно того, что наверху была комната, функционально оборудованная так, что там можно было спать - в дальнем углу стояло низкое просторное ложе, устланное шкурами, но не оно было главным в интерьере.  
Комната была просторной, несмотря на то, что находилась прямо под крышей – потолок становился ниже к краям, выше к центру. При желании, из нее можно было бы сделать две, хоть окно в ней было одно - круглое, в самом центре, под потолком, с северной стороны. Оно было забрано плетеной из каких-то тонких ниток беспорядочной сетью. На стене за кроватью висела огромная, похожая на плащ, шкура, выкрашенная почти вся в красный. В изножьи и изголовьи ложа стояли стеллажи, плотно уставленные, но отсюда и в полумраке, разгоняемом только парою огромных толстых свечей, которые зажег хозяин, Техано смог опознать только свитки. Стены со сторон лестницы были украшены охотничьими трофеями, многие из которых Техано побоялся даже пытаться опознавать чем: ему показалось, что часть из них принадлежит далеко не общеизвестным животным или не только животным. Он перестал рассматривать эти "трофеи", когда натолкнулся взглядом на отрез кожи, казавшейся очень даже человеческой, вот только редко усыпанной крупными чешуйками цвета синего металлика.  
В паре десятков сантиметров от окна стояла огромная каменная плита, в полметра шириной и метра в два эдак высотой - почти упираясь в потолок. Техано даже представить не мог, как эта громадина могла тут оказаться и почему она еще не рухнула в гостиную. Он сделал пару шагов к ней и понял, что эта плита - полая, из нескольких частей, изрезанная, точно какой-то неведомый лабиринт, в который во многих местах были вставлены драгоценные камни. Светлый камень плиты местами был заляпан чем-то темным… Техано подумал было, что это - кровь, но запаха не было.  
\- Иди ко мне, - окликнул его Ненауаль, стоявший по ту сторону плиты. Он только что зажег пару небольших свечей в изголовье ложа и еще одну горящую держал в руке. - Я изменился, я знаю, - он окинул взглядом комнату. - Такой я незнаком тебе. Но точно так же я и не изменился, - он протянул свободную руку.  
У Техано сердце в горле застряло: вот такой, облитый светом свечей, непонятный, красивый и жестокий Ненауаль был похож на языческое древнее божество. Действительно, на какого-то ацтекского идола. Он был страшен и прекрасен одновременно. Но сгибаться Техано не собирался!  
\- Нет уж. Ты предал меня однажды...  
\- Ты нужен мне, - перебил его Ненауаль.  
Техано напрягся. Обычно он чувствовал ложь - сам не знал как, но чувствовал. Но теперь внутри все молчало. Он не знал, что делать: было бы глупо лепетать сейчас что-то о чувствах, требовать каких-то заверений...  
\- Ты - в центре моего места силы, - заговорил Ненаауаль снова. - Ты - можешь уничтожить меня, - он опустил руку, - ибо я покажу тебе, как.  
\- Мне не нужно убивать тебя, - покачал головой Техано. - Мне нужно доверять тебе!  
\- Подойди, - колдун указал на плиту.  
Техано все ждал, когда запахнет ложью, но его чувства молчали, и он послушался, встал напротив плиты.  
Лабиринты внутри нее были так запутаны, что у него тут поплыло перед глазами и закружилась голова, когда он попытался сконцентрироваться на деталях. Ему в лицо подул едва ощутимых затхлый ветерок... "Кто он? Зачем смотрит на нас?" - послышались голоса и звериные рыки, которые он, непонятным образом, понимал. Был среди них один сильнее, полный радости. "Техано! Тойолло..." - последнего слова Техано не понял. Он посмотрел на Ненауаля - ему показалось, что это говорил он.  
\- Это - пути нагвалей, - улыбнулся тот. - В них все зыбко и обманчиво: вид, звуки, запахи... Только вот это, - он ткнул Техано в грудь, метя, видимо, в сердце, - не обманывает.  
Нагваль поставил свечу в левый верхний угол структуры, там было углубление. Часть линий вспыхнула, точно расплавленное золото. Они голодными червями вились по всей плите, путались, но в конце концов сходились к одному месту: острому осколку черного блестящего камня, торчащего из гладкой поверхности. Ненауаль чиркнул по нему пальцем, пуская себе кровь:  
\- Напои его своей кровью, дай ему почувствовать твое сердце, и тогда ...  
Справа, внизу, почти у самого края плиты, взорвался драгоценным светом темный рубин.  
Ненауаль начал было что-то говорить, но Техано закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
\- Ты по-человечески говорить можешь, придурок?! Я тебя убивать не собираюсь, в твои магические штучки не лезу...  
Ненауаль попытался ответить, естественно зашелестел губами по руке Техано, тот отдернул ее как от огня - в нем вспыхнуло снова возбуждение и он уже не помнил, что хотел сказать.  
\- Я доверяю тебе себя, Техано, - заговорил нагваль. – Можешь ты доверять мне теперь?  
\- Вот не надо мне зубы заговаривать, а?! - Техано дернул своей дурной башкой. - Ты мне просто скажи, это твое колдовство мешает тебе взять трубку и позвонить мне или хоть сообщение написать, где ты и жив ли вообше?! - Ненауаль виновато выдохнул. - Это из-за этого ты пошел на какие-то подпольные бои, вместо того, чтобы вернуться в ринг?!  
\- Вообще-то, да. Новый дух сильнее в настоящей схватке. Пока мы с ним не сольемся в единое, я не хочу рисковать - мы с ним можем и убить ненароком...  
\- Я хочу быть там! - заявил Техано.  
\- Не стоит, - покачал головой Ненауаль.  
\- Так значит тебе все-таки есть, что скрывать?! - зло выплюнул Техано.  
Ненауаль вдруг резко вскинул руку, хватая его за горло и сжимая так, что дышать стало трудно. Хватка была мощная, Техано не был уверен, что смог бы вырваться, если бы попытался. Он всегда подозревал эту силу в своем любовнике, нарывался на нее, но Ненауаль всегда отступал, останавливался за шаг до черты, опасаясь того, что Техано - лишь человек. В его темных глазах заиграли багровые блики - точно на том темном рубине, он смотрел жестко и нежно одновременно. Властно.  
\- Если ты хочешь настоящей схватки, живой боли и горячей крови, если тебе нужны противники, которых тебе заведомо не одолеть никак, кроме как по решению букера, если ты жаждешь знать, где твои границы и сколько ты сможешь вынести, поставить себя на линию, узнать свое место в цепочке эволюции и сколько ты продержишься против таких, как я, тогда - приходи, - он облизнул губы. Дышать стало совсем трудно, кровь стучала в ушах, будто в тяжелые барабаны, руки начали дрожать – от нехватки кислорода и желания. Техано цеплялся за ставший совсем низким и рычащим голос Ненауаля, но делу это не помогало – тот вливался в разум и начинал вибрировать внутри… Тот, впрочем, замолчал, не собираясь заканчивать фразу. Он уже и так дал Техано понять, что ради простой слежки за ним, Ненауалем, это - ненужная жертва. А главное - глупая.  
А кроме того - Ненауаль тоже хотел доверия.  
Техано схватил его за руку и что было силы сжал его предплечье, впиваясь в него пальцами. Ненауаль ругнулся и отпустил, Техано закашлялся. Колдун, впрочем, тут же схватил его за рубашку и дернул на себя.  
\- Довольно, - шепнул он прежде, чем жадно вцепиться в губы Техано своими губами, так и не давая ему нормально вдохнуть, споро проскользил руками вдоль торса любовника и вцепился пальцами в его ягодицы, не стесняясь принялся мять их, прижимая его все ближе к себе.  
Заводился Ненауаль с полоборота всегда – вот и сейчас Техано почувствовал, даже сквозь два слоя грубой ткани, что стоит у того - дай боже! Внутри все свело от мысли, что он, наконец, получит то, чего был лишен чересчур долго, и пусть Техано до конца не был удовлетворен результатом разговора, он знал - остальное придется взять натурой. И черт возьми! Ненауаль всегда выплачивал свои долги сполна.  
Техано застонал в голос, схватил Ненауаля за плечо и сжал, заставляя отстраниться. Тот послушался, дал ему, наконец, вдохнуть. Техано схватил его второй рукой за подбородок, заставил отвернуться, открыть ему шею, и от души лизнул открывшийся изгиб. Ненауаль подал бедрами вперед и глухо выдохнул.  
\- Ты себе представить не можешь, засранец, как я... – зашептал Техано.  
\- Заткнись, - доверительно посоветовал Ненауаль, до одури сжимая ягодицы Техано и разводя их в стороны, да так решительно, что никто бы не удивился, если б джинсы не выдержали. - Займи свой рот делом, - он убрал руки и Техано чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие.  
Он снова поцеловал Ненауаля в шею, провел языком к ключице, поцеловал грудь... Это тело сводило его с ума: он обожал эти рельефы, а смуглость Ненауаля просто выносила ему остатки сознательности. Когда Призрак при нем в ринге называл себя Шоколадным Чемпионом, у Техано вставало, мать его, как по волшебству! Он готов был вылизывать его часами, ласкать, исследовать каждый изгиб… Он никогда не мог устоять перед желанием касаться его, и сейчас…  
Ненауаль же умудрился протиснуть между ними руку и расстегнуть свои джинсы, а затем требовательно надавил ему рукой на плечо, намекая:  
\- Я никуда не сбегу... Но смазки у меня в кармане нет, как и желания терпеть.  
\- Скотина ты, - глухо выдохнул Техано, опускаясь на колени перед ним и хищно улыбаясь.  
Ненауаль запустил пальцы в его волосы, мягко массажируя кожу и настойчиво надавливая, поторапливая. Техано из вредности посмотрел ему в глаза снова, одним плавным движением стягивая с него белье и джинсы до колен. Ненауаль замер, на его выразительном лице застыло нетерпеливое ожидание, и Техано, посчитав эффект достигнутым, не заставил себя упрашивать дольше: провел языком вдоль его красивого, такого же правильного и манящего как и все его тело, члена, горячего, напряженного и, чтоб его, такого желанного. Он повторил свое движение, на этот раз взяв напряженную плоть в рот. Ненауаль задрожал и громко сглотнул, Техано вобрал глубже, чувствуя лихорадочный пульс на языке. Он провел рукой вдоль сильного бедра, устраивая ладонь на горячей ягодице любовника, и тот подал бедрами вперед. Останавливаться Ненауаль уже не посчитал нужным: он начал двигаться, входя в услужливый рот Техано, сперва медленно, потом – быстрее, надавливая ему на макушку и не давая отстраниться. Он стонал уже в голос. Техано было трудно дышать, довольно быстро он растерял весь контроль над ситуацией, концентрируясь в основном на том, чтобы не задохнуться и не захлебнуться собственной слюной, но он не пытался прекратить это: он хотел, чтобы Ненауаль сорвался и просто вытрахал его рот, растерял остатки контроля, кончил в его глотку. Техано хотел, чтоб его, почувствовать вкус его спермы, чуять запах этого придурка на всем себе. Он хотел, чтобы его любовничку тоже снесло крышу – от его, Техано, близости и податливости. Ненауаль громко застонал и вдруг стянул его волосы в кулак и оттянул его голову назад, выскальзывая из его рта, горячий и влажный. Он двинул бедрами, проводя головкой подрагивающего члена по губам Техано, а потом провел большим пальцем по его лбу, оставляя влажный след: Техано сперва подумал, что это – пот, но увидел на руке Ненауаля алые разводы. Только сейчас Техано понял, как нехило тот себя поранил о свою проклятую волшебную плиту. Или дело было в том, что древняя магия хотела крови? Во что Техано втягивал себя сейчас? Честно говоря, ему было похрен. Он схватил Ненауаля за руку и облизал его палец, ровно так, как делал тот несколько минут назад, пробуя кровь Техано, там, на лестнице.  
\- Идиот, - прошептал Ненауаль, улыбаясь.  
Крупиц знания Техано, почерпнутых из сказок и легенд, что рассказывали ему в детстве, хватало на то, чтобы понять, что теперь уже они так просто друг от друга не отвяжутся.  
\- Хочешь еще крови? – криво ухмыльнулся он.  
Ненауаль грубо схватил его за подбородок и щеки, потянул к себе, наклонился к нему и жестко и коротко поцеловал, укусив заодно и разбитую губу, заставляя успокоившийся было порез кровоточить снова.  
\- Задницу я твою хочу! - тихим яростным шепотом сообщил он, отпуская, и у Техано перед глазами потемнело.  
Он сглотнул и попытался подняться, но ни черта у него не вышло, тем более что его любовничек толкнул его в плечо, выбивая из равновесия окончательно. Техано неловко завалился на бок, зло окинул взглядом Ненауаля, но не имея ровно никаких моральных и аморальных сил противостоять ему, просто повернулся к нему спиной, встал на четвереньки и снова уселся на колени, расстегивая свои джинсы. Пальцы не слушались. И горячее дыхание, неожиданно появившееся над ухом, совершенно ситуации не помогало. Ненауаль же наклонился пуще и провел языком по краю его уха, оставляя влажную дорожку, холодившую кожу. Техано застонал в голос, закрыв глаза. Пуговица, наконец, сдалась, он дергающимися пальцами расстегнул молнию и поднялся на колени, стягивая джинсы вместе с бельем. Он хотел было тут же рухнуть на четвереньки – ему уже было похрен на гордость и прочую ерунду, ему как воздух нужна была близость с этим невыносимым не совсем человеком, иначе его просто разорвет от возбуждения, но не успел - на горло ему легла горячая сухая ладонь, останавливая и будто бы нащупывая контроль над ним. Вторую руку Ненауаль опустил на его член, мягко сжал его и почти что ласково двинул по нему вверх-вниз…  
\- Прекрати… - взмолился Техано, отчетливо чувствуя, как в ягодицу вжимается горячий, сочащийся влагой член любовника, которому давным давно пора найти другое применение. Ненауаль сжал обе руки, и Техано подавился стоном наслаждения. Его затрясло. Захоти он куда-то вырваться из этого дурдома – не смог бы. Ненауаль держал его в своих руках и мог делать теперь что угодно. – Что… - слова застревали в горле. – Что тебе? Ты и так знаешь…  
Ненауаль тихо шикнул над ухом и поцеловал его в шею.  
\- Да вставь мне уже! – выплюнул Техано.  
Ненауаль рассмеялся и отпустил его, давая рухнуть на четвереньки. Подниматься Техано и не думал. Он застонал, содрогнувшись от дрожи наслаждения, – Ненауаль принялся мять в своих жадных ладонях его задницу, довольно однозначно надавливая то одним, то другим пальцем на его дырку… Техано казалось, что ему можно уже и так впихнуть – ему казалось, что он течек как последняя сука на случке. Не было, мать его, ни одного слова, чтобы описать всю эту ситуацию, но … Но пальцы Ненауаля в своей заднице, сразу два, он приветствовал громким матом. Пришлось дышать глубже, уговаривая глупое тело расслабиться. Ненауаль убрал руку и, раздвинув его ягодицы, сплюнул на его дырку, и вновь вставил.  
Эта необходимая подготовка была, казалось, сродни сладкой пытке. Техано хотел больше и немедленно, несмотря на то, что тело, отвыкшее от этих развлечений, сопротивлялось. Впрочем, на его счастье – или беду? – с терпением у Ненауаля сегодня тоже были проблемы. Возможно он еще наиграется с его задницей, но сейчас ему явно хотелось тоже только одного, а потому стоило Техано начать подавать уже трем его пальцами, требуя больше, он убрал руку. Техано умудрился приподняться на руках и оглянулся, с неперпением наблюдая, как Ненауаль сплюнул в ладонь и обнял ею свой член… Он застонал в предвкушении: медленно, как же медленно тот двигался! Ненауаль отвесил ему мощный шлепок, Техано отвернулся – перед глазами все поплыло. И тогда-то Ненауаль и навалился на него, что было силы вцепившись в его бедра, медленно входя, хотя по ощущениями-то было так, будто он всадил сразу и по самые яица. Техано бы заорал, если бы дыхание в горле не застряло… Но ровно на секунду. Потом Ненауаль мягко коснулся губами его плеча, и точно волна прошла по телу, расслабляя каждую мышцу, точно приятная прохлада остудила немного этот невыносимый жар, точно легкий ветер коснулся кожи. Иногда его поцелуи были такими… будто поцелуи духов и призраков. Техано расслабился немного, отдаваясь полностью во власть своего любовника; тот начал двигаться, сперва мягко, медленно проникая все глубже и глубже, а потом – набирая ритм.  
Ненауалю уже не было нужды держать бедра Техано на месте, тот и сам бы не подумал отстраниться – каждое движение приносило ему наслаждение, его начала бить крупная дрожь, локти подогнулись и он упал на них, упираясь лбом в предплечье, инстинктивно отказываясь пахать мордой пол. Ненауаль жадно шарил руками по его телу, то ли лаская, то ли оставляя метки, то ли негодуя и не преуспевая в избавлении его от уже промокшей насквозь рубашки – он нещадно сжимал его бока, то ли целовал, то ли кусал плечи через слой ткани, не на секунду не останавливая движения. В конце концов, он добрался рукой до его горла и, вновь обняв его ладонью, заставил снова подняться и выпрямить руки, а потом улегся на его спину своей грудью и всем весом, не прекращая резко и четко, набирая ритм, вдалбливаться в него. Техано пьяно мотал головой, но не пытался вырваться, хоть дышать и становилось уже тяжело, а сдерживаться – и просто невыносимо. После особо резкого толчка Ненауаль сбился, заставив Техано содрогнуться от наслаждения и удовлетворения, что уже и его любовник теряет контроль. Однако он быстро вернулся к прежнему жесткому ритму, а заодно укусил Техано за мочку уха. Техано промычал что-то неразборчивое, но Ненауаль обнял другой рукой его порядком опавшую плоть и начал дрочить ему в такт своим движениям, и было уже не до разговоров.  
\- Тойолло… - шепнул он на ухо Техано, и сжав его горло пуще заставил повернуться к себе, дать поцеловать себя, до боли, до крови…  
Ненауаль застонал в это яростное сплетение движений и резко дернулся раз, потом другой, и еще, каждый раз подталкивая Техано все ближе к краю, с которого тот в конце концов и сорвался в омут сладкой неги в бурном неконтролируемом оргазме, сжимаясь вокруг члена своего любовника, изливаясь в его ладонь. Тот глухо выдохнул и еще пару раз бешенно толкнулся внутрь крепкой задницы Техано, прежде чем с дрожью выскользнуть из него и кончить, заливая своей спермой к чертовой матери его ягодицы, рубашку, поясницу…  
У Техано не было сил даже как-то возмутиться: он безвольно рухнул на пол, не имея уже никакой возможности отличить реальность от бреда… ему казалось, что он упал в руки Ненауаля, залитые кровью. На смуглой мягкой коже та смотрелась изысканным украшением, будто какая-то причудливая алая вязь. Она не стекала с его рук, а липла к ним… К его красивым предплечьям и мощным бицепсам, к точеным плечам, переходя на шею… Бившаяся на шее гулким уверенным пульсом жилка проступала под ней еще отчетливее. Ненауаль притягивал его к себе, но Техано даже в голову не пришло насторожится: он доверял своему любовнику, забыв уже недавние подозрения и несогласия. Вот только он не мог различить его лица, только глаза, горящие, темные, алчущие... Техано потянулся к нему и, обняв за талию, жадно слизнул кровь с его шеи, вдруг поняв, что пульс, бьющийся в груди Ненауаля, - его, Техано, пульс.  
И тут он очнулся. Со вкусом собственной крови во рту из-за разбитой губы, неудобно растянувшись на полу и от тихого удовлетворенного смеха Ненауаля, который, зараза такая, каким-то неведомым образом уже умудрился прийти в себя и решил раздеть своего бессознательного любовничка до конца. Вот стащил с него уже один сапог!  
Техано хотел было возмутиться, но не сразу смог заговорить, а когда смог Ненауаль уже стягивал с него джинсы, которые и в самом деле мешали ему до ужаса, потому возмущаться он не стал. Локти неприятно саднило: похоже распахал он их знатно о жесткий пол. Может и занос понасажал… Ненауаль отбросил прочь его шмотки и принялся за свои ботинки и штаны. Техано между тем поднялся, на подкашивающихся ногах добрел до ложа и, стянув рубашку и утеревшись ею – у него в машине должна была быть еще одна, переоденется –, завалился на спину, настороженно следя за хозяином дома. Тот тоже внимательно изучал Техано и довольно и сыто улыбался. Или не очень-то и сыто?  
Ненауаль вмиг оказался рядом, залез ему на бедра и тяжело, медленно, очень голодно поцеловал. Техано застонал в поцелуй: тело свело судорогой наслаждения, которая отдалась волною приятной усталости во всем теле. Он еще не был готов ко второму раунду физически, но … Он хотел было обнять Ненауаля за задницу, прижать к себе – как он истосковался по его телу, по его запаху, по ощущению его кожи на своей! -, но тот схватил его за запястья, не прекращая попыток забраться своим языком в его глотку, и отвел руки ему за голову. Техано протестующе застонал, попытался вырваться, но Ненауаль прижался к нему еще плотнее, сжал ребра коленями и тихо рассмеялся в поцелуй, решительно надавливая на его запястья. Техано выгнулся ему на встречу, а потом распластался спиной по ложу. Он расслабился, отдаваясь в его руки, которые тот, кстати, уже убрал с его, но заметить это Техано мешали прочие ощущения: Ненауаль оставил в покое его рот, напоследок лизнув все щее кровоточащий уголок губ, и перебрался своими губами и языком на его изгиб шеи, вылизывая и покусывая. Техано тихо застонал, когда тот буквально присосался к его шее, старательно ставя ему засос. Вообще-то, ему бы возмутиться, но подумалось, что с его работой – одним синяком больше, одним меньше – разницы никакой. Хотя Призрак никогда не оставлял на нем следов там, где их можно было увидеть… Призрак – никогда. Но Куэрно... О Куэрно Техано ничего не знал.  
Стоило ему подумать об этом, как он почувствовал, наконец, неладное - одно из его запястий уже оплел кожаный ремень. Техано дернул рукой, но Куэрно споро пропустил ремень через что-то в изголовье и потянул на себя, вытягивая руку Техано над головой владельца, резко, дергая плечо практически до боли и споро опутывая его второе запястье, а потом сплетая их вместе.  
\- Какого хрена?! – Техано дернулся, пытаясь скинуть того с себя, но Куэрно будто бы делал Ненауаля сильнее – тот, конечно, дернулся от его стараний, но это и близко к ожидаемому эффекту не было. Он сжал его ребра коленями сильнее – Техано с трудом мог вдохнуть, не то что вырываться – и нежно обнял его лицо ладонями.  
\- Тихо… - он склонился к его лицу и потянул воздух, будто животное какое-нибудь, пробуя его запах; его глаза были темнее глаз Ненауаля. Как такое могло быть? Что за черт!  
\- Ты еще попроси тебе доверять, - ухмыльнулся Техано издевательски.  
\- А надо? – оскалился в ответ нагваль и провел большим пальцем по его лбу.  
Техано против воли прикрыл глаза, стараясь запомнить, сохранить приятное ощущение, задержать его в своей памяти.  
\- Не помешало б.  
\- Так ты мне не доверяешь? – издевательски поинтересовался Куэрно.  
Техано хотел было сказать «нет!», но отчего-то ему казалось, что его любовник почует ложь. А сказать, что он ему не доверяет, Техано однозначно – не мог. В конце концов, это был Ненауаль! Тот, меж тем, перестал сдавливать его грудную клетку и сполз ниже, навис на ним на вытянутых руках и коленом развел ему ноги, а потом склонился и поцеловал ключицу. Техано глухо выдохнул расслабляясь. Куэрно прикусил складку кожи, да так, что Техано не удивился бы, что до крови, но это была сладкая боль. Он принялся облизывать и целовать его грудь, одной рукой мягко лаская его член, еще расслабленный, но явно – ненадолго. Кровь уже дурно закипала в венах. Техано дернул ремни: ему отчаянно хотелось вцепиться в сильные плечи своего любовника, кем бы он ни был сейчас, руками, притянуть его к себе и поцеловать, но хрен знает, к чему он там его привязал, а держалось это «что-то» весьма надежно. Ремни же были как будто созданы для того, чтобы кого-то связывать, что наводило, конечно же, на определенные мысли, но Техано сбился с них, когда Куэрно, прочертив языком широкую и влажную дорожку от его затвердевшего соска вниз, укусил его за бок.  
\- Дрянь, - ругнулся в собственный стон Техано, дернув ремни снова и застонав уже от бессилия.   
Он уже чувствовал, как окреп его член в горячей ладони Куэрно… тот вдруг сжал его сильнее и двинул рукой вдоль ствола и обратно. Техано неосознанно подал бедрами, откинув голову назад… и рука исчезла. Он посмотрел вдоль своего тела и встретился с голодным и издевательским взглядом Куэрно.  
\- Сейчас – решаю я, - ухмыльнулся он, прежде чем провокационно облизать губы.  
Техано хотел было что-то возразить, но мужчина до боли вцепился пальцами в его бедро, заставляя отвести ногу в сторону и опустился между его ног на живот, жадно вбирая ртом его плоть… Техано охнул, и невыносимым усилием заставил себя не шевелиться. Куэрно принялся посасывать его пока еще не полностью окрепший член, перекатывая меж пальцами его яица и мягко поглаживая его живот, и через какие-то пару мгновений Техано осознал, что его просто трясет, а его член уже вовсю скользит головкой по небу его любовника… Куэрно брал глубоко и жадно, будто наслаждаясь его вкусом и запахом, и играя. Техано до безумия надо было положить руки на этот упрямый затылок, но он не мог! Это бесило и заводило одновременно!  
Куэрно заставил его согнуть одну ногу в колене и провел пальцами по его промежности, надавливая на его дырку.  
\- Да будь ты проклят, - простонал шепотом Техано.  
Куэрно протолкнул в него только фалангу одного пальца и тут же достал его, намекая, но не давая почувствовать больше. Техано охнул. Куэрно повторил движение… Перед глазами поплыло. Техано стало казаться, что он сейчас спустит еще раз уже от этих игр. Этой ночью он не был готов к таким развлечениям. Он слишком соскучился по своему любовнику…  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он, закрыв глаза.  
Куэрно убрал пальцы от его задницы и резко схватил его за подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову и посмотреть на него. Похоже, эти игры давались с трудом не только Техано: Куэрно весь взмок и тяжело дышал.  
\- Я хочу тебя…  
\- Твою ж мать! – ругнулся Техано. – Я что, не даю тебе, что ли?!  
Куэрно тихо рассмеялся, но в этом же смехе Техано слышал голос Ненауаля.  
\- Я хочу твое тело, - он отпустил его подбородок. – Я хочу твою кровь, - он жадно провел ладонями по его груди. – Я хочу твое сердце и душу, - он прижался своим пахом к его, зажимая оба их напряженных члена.  
Смотрел он на редкость серьезно. Техано думал с трудом. Он медленно вздохнул, пытаясь сообразить, о чем тот вообще говорит: ведь Техано и так принадлежал ему со всеми потрохами. Он кивнул, и добавил с долей шутки, сбиваясь с каждого слова:  
\- Учти, фамилию менять не буду.  
В руках Ненауаля блеснул неведо откуда взявшийся охотничий нож. Лезвие его казалось в танцующем свете свечей слишком острым. Ненауаль – или это был Куэрно? – приложил его лезвием к груди Техано, все еще всматриваясь в его лицо. Тот упрямо не отводил взгляда. Куэрно надавил ножом на его кожу, проводя лезвием прямо под соском. Порез не был глубоким, но крови оказалось немало. Куэрно склонился к его груди и слизнул кровь, закатив в удовольствии глаза, а потом подтер ее пальцем и провел линию по-своему лбу.  
\- Тойолло, - мягко и как-то хищно произнес он, прочерчивая короткую линию окровавленными пальцами по своей груди, там, где должно быть сердце, и поцеловал Техано…

Техано приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, хрен ли он вообще проснулся: время явно балансировало между тьмою и рассветом, потому что проникавший в комнату через окошко свет был тусклым и серым. Все тело ломило сладкой болью, нещадно чесался низ спины и плечи, зудели запястья и порез на груди. Поперёк поясницы лежала тёплая и приятно тяжелая рука Ненауаля. Спать хотелось просто нещадно, Техано снова закрыл глаза и почти уже отрубился, когда услышал будто кто-то огромный едва слышно вздохнул. Снова. Это был именно тот звук, который разбудил его. В лицо пахнуло затхлым воздухом. Техано распахнул глаза. Рядом никого не было, Ненауаль зашевелился, убирая руку...  
Вдруг взгляд Техано упал на плиту. Свечи, которые поставил Ненауаль, давно прогорели, и та, что была внутри плиты, тоже. И тут, точно споря с ним, внутри структуры снова вспыхнуло пламя. Техано оглянулся через плечо на Ненауаля. Тот, кажется, крепко спал. Нужно было встать и затушить на фиг эту свечку.  
Техано поднялся, подошёл к плите и попытался задуть свечу. Ни черта, конечно, не вышло, только ярче вспыхнули линии, бежавшие к осколку черного обсидиана. Торчавшего теперь вообще на другом конце плиты.  
\- Давай, - шепнул вдруг Ненауаль, и Техано аж подскочил.  
\- Я думал, ты спишь, - на одном выдохе выдал он.  
\- В некотором роде, - глаза Ненауаля сверкнули в полумраке белыми бельмами.  
\- Призрак? - догадался Техано.  
Тот кивнул, а потом повторил:  
\- Давай.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты найдёшь нашу силу.  
\- Зачем?  
Призрак медленно сморгнул и после некоторой паузы все же отозвался:  
\- Он не сможет. Не этого духа...  
\- Зачем?! - в третий раз повторил Техано выходя уже из себя.  
\- Уничтожь...- Призрак зевнул, - его силу.  
Техано покачал головой:  
\- Моя кровь - не твоя. Я найду свое сердце…  
\- Тойолло, - рассмеялся Призрак тихо и как-то грустно.  
\- Если ты не заметил, я не знаю науатль! – Техано эти загадки уже надоели.  
Мужчина на кровати быстрым движением облизнул губы и сморгнул, будто скидывая морок. Это был уже Ненауаль.  
\- Это значит "наше сердце", - сказал он, наконец.  
\- Ты знаешь, да? Что просит Призрак? – Техано надавил большим пальцем на осколок, плита вспыхнула вновь, уже алым, и рубин налился кровью в середине лабиринта, казалось, он даже пульсировал в такт с его, Техано, сердцем. Он против воли задержал дыхание.  
\- Да, - нейтрально заметил Ненауаль. Он явно не собирался ничего пояснять, не собирался спорить с Призраком или останавливать Техано физически, хотя мог бы и просто на раз-два.  
Техано протянул руку и легко коснулся рубина. Тот был горячим и влажным и ... не камнем. Он был живым. Ненауаль дёрнулся, выгнулся. Техано отдернул руку как ошпаренный.  
\- Прости! Я не знал! Я не думал...  
Тот засмеялся. Горьким и жестким смехом. Смехом Короля Куэрно. Но обратился к нему снова все же Ненауаль:  
\- Все по-настоящему, Техано.  
Он смотрел пристально. Он явно не собирался останавливать его. Он ждал его решения.  
Мысли метались в голове Техано в бешенной круговерти: Призрак совершенно бесчеловечно спросонья и после такого долгожданного воссоединения поставил его перед выбором, перед которым даже вопросы жизни и смерти пассовали. Получалось, что дух Куэрно силен, Ненауаль может не совладать с ним и … что и? Техано не знал. Он потеряет друга? Но если он уничтожит силу Ненауаля, Куэрно не сможет в него войти. Но что тогда? Он спасет человека, но кем тот станет? И, верно, друга он точно так же потеряет.  
Техано сделал шаг назад от плиты. Если он уничтожит силу Ненауаля, он совершит деяние много хуже, чем убийство. Он разрушит все, что есть Ненауаль, и заставит его жить на обломках. Он сам бы спокойно может и обошелся бы и без Призрака, и уж тем более без Куэрно, который, впрочем, ему нравился, но… Но жить без Ненауаля Техано не хотел. Сможет ли тот жить просто человеком? И будет ли? И будет ли такой Ненауаль нужен ему?  
Техано сделал шаг к ложу и опустился на него. Ненауаль молча подался вперед, приподнимаясь и обнимая его за плечи, утягивая за собой, укладывая рядом и мягко целуя его припухшие израненные губы.


End file.
